


Coming Home Soon

by Merfilly



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment between the woman and the companion that love Snake Eyes so much.





	Coming Home Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Timber whined a little, and Scarlett had to smile at him. "I know, boy. I miss him too, but he was clear on you staying with me." She came and sat where he could poke his head across her legs, resting it on her thighs. "Your paws are healing nicely. I'm sure he'll take you with him next mission."

Timber looked up at her and then reached, lightly closing his jaws around her chin in affection and pack claiming.

Scarlett laughed a little when he let go. "Okay, okay. He'll take both of us." Snake Eyes would come home soon.


End file.
